Big Bad Wolf
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Stiles lives in a village on the edge of the dark forest. and one day he gets kidnapped AU bad summary i know but give it a shot. warning:cussing and SLASH and maybe nudity in later chapters R&R be nice haven't written in forever. three-shot some content
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothin'.**

**Big bad wolf**

Once upon a time, there was a small village that was on the edge of a dark forest. Now in this village was a boy that lived with his father and mother and little sister, nothing special right.

Well one day he was told to go collect his sister from the fields before sunset, because it was a full moon now living in a village next to a dark forest meant a lot of rules for the town, like never be out on the night of the full moon, hang fresh garlic in your door way every month, don't go out on the blue moon either.

Well stiles unfortunately got caught up talking to his best friend and didn't relize how late it had gotten. The sky was orange when he had begun to run as fast as he could to see if his sister was okay.

"Marie!" he called when he reached the edge of the field, no response. It was pitch black because the fields were at least half a mile from the village for safty reasons. "Marie!" he called again and there was no response.

He looked out to the forest and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "oh no.." stiles turned and began to run back to the village. Tears were falling behind him _why did we have to send Marie to get the grain instead of me_ stiles thought as he continued running.

He reached the gate finally he was panting hard, as he knocked on the gate "Help! Someone let me in!" Stiles yelled knowing a guard would be on the other side.

"Ple-" He was cut off by a cloth going over his mouth. Then everything went black.

Stiles opened his eyes to darkness, he began to panic, _where am I? _he searched frantically trying to find a door he assumed he was laying on a coach, he got up and took one step and Then he tripped on something that was laying by the coach "Ow!" a husky voice yelled, stiles tried to see who was there but it was to dark.

"sorry bout that" stiles said then realizing he was apologizing to his kidnapper, "you know what, I'm not sorry. Would you mind telling me where I am?" stiles tried to get up, he successful this time he started dusting himself off.

"your in my house." The voice spoke from the darkness, he heard movement hen a drawer opening and closing "who's house?" stiles questioned, then there waqs light from a candle and a large figure with its back facing him, He gulped the figure turn revealing the face of none other then Derek Hale.

Stiles felt terror run threw his body, there were rumors Derek killed his own sister. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit Derek Hale, I need to get out of here._ Stiles thought "well umm… thanks for having me, if you don't mind I was just leaving." Stiles moved to the door "its still dark out." Derek stated.

"oh, well I think I'll be fine" stiles began to open the door when a hand came from behind him slamming the door shut. Stiles turn to Derek "well if the wolf traces your smell back here I'm toast, so you aren't going anywhere. got it?" Derek spoke in a threatening tone "got it" stiles made a sound as Derek moved away that if anyone else heard he be a laughing stock of the village.

"good" Derek nodded walking off to what stiles thought might be Derek's room. Stiles began examining the room, it was small the candle in the corner provided enough light for him to tell Derek had a coach that he was on previously was light brown with a wool blanket on the back, and a comfortable looking chair that was made of dark brown leather. He began to wonder over to the kitchen, also small here was a fire place to make soup_ when was the last time he used this_ stiles moved back into the other room with the coach and sat down, _best make myself comfy I guess._

**Ok and scene I was gonna just make it a one shot but I'm sleepy. Also I apalogize for errors or miss spells I haven't written anything in forever like I mean 4 mounths sense ive written anything :O review tell me if I should continue or not? 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks so much for the reviews TTUTT I love ya'll guys right now. So this is chapter 2 :D**

**(by the way this is a blood moon I forgot to mention that in the last chapter a blood moon lasts 1 week of night &kinda change the thing so its night for a week&)**

**I OWN NOTHIN BUT THE STORY**

Derek leaned against his door and sighed, _how am I suppose to spend all night with this boy?. I mean his big brown eyes and red tainted cheeks and his red lips, ohhh~ I could imagine what kissing those lips would feel and taste like, they'd be soft and taste like peppermint._

Derek so caught up in his day dreams didn't notice the door knob turning, but whe n he did relize it was to late he fell backwards onto stiles "ow.." stiles winced when Derek tried to get up, Derek never really thought about how small and fragile stiles was compared to his large muscular frame. "are you okay stiles?.." "yeah I think so." After Derek got up, he offered his hand to help stiles up, stile moved to grab his hand but when he did Derek smelt iron, "stiles, I think you maybe bleeding..." Derek looked away his eyes flashed icey blue.

Stiles felt his arm with his other hand then brought it close to his face to see, the dark red liquid was dripping off his hand onto his clothes and down his arm.

"Shit!" he yelled remembering these were his only clothes tell he could leave. "what?.." Derek somewhat groan, the smell of blood was so STRONG. "these are my only clothes!. Remember blood moon? Night for a WEEK?" "oh yeah… well if you want I can loan you some clothes?.."

Derek smirked at the thought of the small boy where his larger clothes. "fine but I may need a bath" stiles had a bad habit of when frustrated running his hand threw his hair, which in this case got blood all in his hair.

"well then I'll get it ready.." Derek walked off into his room where there was a bathroom that he had built. He then walked into the bathroom proceeding to jump out the window to collect some wood for the fire under the bath.

Derek started the fire then strolled around the house to make sure the alpha wasn't near,_ coast clear. For now.._ Derek opened the door and walked into the kitchen to meet a very pleasant sight. Stiles was standing with his back to Derek and was soaking his shirt _most likely trying to get the blood out_. "bath is ready.." stiles turned around quickly, he looked kinda like a scared deer, and derek being a wolf couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of stiles porcelain chest that had two pink spots.

"okay, umm.. thanks" stiles smiled and quickly walked past Derek and into Derek's room leaving his shirt in the sink, Derek sighed _I should go get him some of my old clothes._

Derek walk over to the dresser in his room and began moving clothes around to find the smallest pair of pants he had, unfortunately he could find any small enough that wouldn't hang off a bit, _well I'm sure he wont care._ Then Derek heard someone singing, it was Stiles he was singing Derek neared the door (even though he didn't have to) he cracked the door a little.

The Voice continued singing

_Eyes black, big paws and  
Its poison and  
Its blood  
And big fire, big burn  
Into the ashes  
And no return_

Stiles howled softly and continued.

_We took you right  
From your mother?s home  
Our temple, your tomb  
Can be your pick  
Not pawned  
The poison is blood_

He howled again, this time a little louder

Derek so enchanted by his voice opened the door….

**Sorry for any mistakes. Review please I love hearing what yall think :) also please no flames like Isaid haven't written in forever im just now getting back into the feel of it so bear with me :]**

**(song- The Wolf By: Fever Ray)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sense I so many (3) reviews im gonna try writing to day :D. Why I watch the new teen wolf (maybe if I can, may just watch old episodes)**

Stiles was softly singing to himself when he heard a creak behind him. He jumped up turning around and throwing a rag at the intruder.

It was Derek, and now stiles was standing FACING him. Stiles face started heating up as Derek looked at stiles' form, stiles sat back down in the tub now finding the wall very intresting.

_I haven't even had my first kiss or even been close to nude in front of someone. I mean Ive changed in front of Scott but 1: He's Scott and Stiles kept his underwear on, 2: Stiles didn't find Scott incredible sexy_.

"umm…. Sorry for intruding…" Stiles swore he saw Derek blush "But umm… you have a really pretty voice Stiles" Derek fidgeted Stiles blushed "T-thanks" Stiles whispered.

"would you mind going so I can get dressed?" "oh yeah umm… here" Derek handed Stiles a black t-shirt and faded jeans that would be a little big "thanks" Derek turned and left the bathroom.

Stiles got dressed and walk out of Derek's room, Derek was in the kitchen cooking soup, Stile lifted the spoon tasting it then grimacing "would you hand me basil, some garlic, and oregano, and you chop a onion up" Stiles added the spices and look to see Derek struggling to cut the onion.

"damn it" Derek mumbled as he cut his hand. "Derek, Give me your hand." Derek put his hand out so Stiles could see. "thats a deep cut. Do you have a first aid kit?" Derek shook his head, "okay guess I'll have to make do…" Stiles mumbled before bringing Derek's hand to his mouth and began to lick the blood slowly exiting the wound.

Derek struggled to hold in a moan as Stiles' tongue worked at the cut, "oh god…" Derek mumbled before moving his hand out of Stiles' grasp and pushing Stiles against the wall.

"Derek?.." Stiles spoke in a high pitched voice, Derek's eyes flashed ice blue Stiles now VERY scared.

"Stiles.." Derek moaned Pushing his leg in between stiles rubbing at Stiles' now throbbing member, Derek pushed harder on Stiles and leaned forward kissing Stiles on the mouth, Stiles gasped giving Derek the perfect chance to slip his tongue into stiles mouth, after a minute Stiles began responding to the kiss moaning into Derek's mouth.

They had a very heated make out session which ended with stiles Cuming in his pants. "sorry bout umm… you know" Stiles looked down turning crimson.

"it's fine.. as long as it was for me" Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek pulling him by his waist. But I think we should take this into my room don't you think, "the soup tho…" "the fire burned out awhile ago" "oh… then" stiles looked Derek in the eyes "what are we waiting for?" Derek and Stiles shared similar smiles…

**Decided to finish it there because I don't have any stories that have multi chapters that I've ever finished cause I got off the ship (never getting rid of Sterek tho) tell me what you think. I know there are mistakes but I got inspiration after reading the reviews. Thanks all the people who review tell me if I should right more Sterek there's a poll on my profile for if I should continue writing slash go vote please. Don't forget R&R 3**

**(also inspired by song Sex on Fire By: Kings of leon. My fav song of all time)**


End file.
